


Broken Face

by minecraftstevie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Heartache, Heartbreak, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftstevie/pseuds/minecraftstevie





	Broken Face

Your name is what I call for  
When the night shakes me awake.  
Your touch is what I long for  
When I hear those pathetic notes play.  
The cold fingers of my heart  
Pull the breath out of my lungs.  
And the rain falls down,  
Staining my broken face.


End file.
